


I Think We're Alone Now

by mickeym



Category: Popslash
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-31
Updated: 2007-10-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A rare night at home, just the two of them.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think We're Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second (stand-alone) bit from a larger story that may or may not ever actually get finished. But as with the first one, I wanted to contribute _something_ to TrickC day...because even if Supernatural has taken over my life for the moment, I will never, ever stop loving my pop boys. Hope y'all enjoy it.

"So? Where is everyone?" JC handed the bowl of popcorn off to Chris, then headed for the TV stand to pop the movie in. Chris considered pretending he wasn't watching JC's ass, but really, what was the point? No one was around, JC wasn't looking, and it was a really nice ass, all things considered. Except, oops. Now JC was facing him, looking at him. Caught! JC didn't seem too worried about him staring, though, so he grinned and blinked. JC narrowed his eyes. "Chris?"

"Oh, um. Fatone's got a date, Justin's staying with his mom tonight, and I have no idea where Jason is. Out fucking around, probably." He'd been getting weird vibes off Jason, lately, and was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Please, God, if you're really up there, listening, don't let anything fuck with the Showcase next month. Please.

Although it was probably all kinds of sacrilegious to cuss while saying a prayer.

"We got the house to ourselves?" JC sounded surprised and Chris realized it probably was the first time they'd sat down to watch a movie without at least one of the others around. He nodded and tried to ignore the way his stomach tightened. Jesus, he was twelve. But-time alone, at home. And so what if all they'd done was toss looks back and forth at each other? If the air seemed warmer when JC was around? If they hadn't even done anything yet like, say, kiss. Never mind anything else. There was something between them. Unspoken, but not unacknowledged. 

"Looks that way. And-dude. Raiders of the Lost Ark again?" Chris sighed; he didn't even need to see the beginning now, could just close his eyes and listen to the music and know. He leaned back into the couch cushions and smiled when JC shrugged and flopped down beside him, reaching for the bowl of popcorn balanced on Chris' lap. He was close enough they were practically sharing a couch cushion.

"I like it."

"But--again?" He liked it too, but not that much. Not enough to willingly watch it twice within a week. On the other hand, he got to sit beside JC and just-well, sit beside JC.

There was a certain level of frustration that seemed to go hand-in-hand with liking – really liking – JC. Because, hello, guy. Not that the guy thing was an issue for him, because it wasn't. But he and JC weren't the only ones, potentially, involved in this. Chris was pretty sure there was serious potential to fuck things up on a grand scale, by wanting a guy within the group, because what if things didn't work out?…and then there was that whole image thing. Lou had already talked to him once about how they would have to maintain a 'certain image' - and Chris was pretty sure that meant no smoochies with other boys. The teenaged girls – their target audience – wanted their boybanders single, pretty, and very definitely heterosexual.

Not that Chris ever lived his life strictly according to what others wanted. 

"It's a classic," JC mumbled, and shifted closer. Chris figured it was too late to pretend he didn't notice the hot guy nearly sitting in his lap, and he didn't want to anyway. Lou's lectures and his own (possible) misgivings aside, the last thing he wanted to do was not notice. He reached out and settled one hand on JC's leg, stomach twisting with apprehension and anticipation.

JC was a really smart guy. Chris knew that; had known from the get-go, and he liked that. People got the wrong idea about JC, because he looked - acted, sometimes - like he got lost in his head easily, but he was way sharper than he was usually given credit for. He didn't disappoint Chris this time, either, just cocked his head and said quietly, "are we sure this is a good idea?"

Chris shook his head minutely and shivered when JC's hand slid over his. He turned his over and their fingers linked. JC's hand was cool, dry, his fingers weaving effortlessly with Chris'. "I--don't know. Probably not. But I want it."

JC squeezed his hand. "Me, too."

Chris squeezed back and tried to focus on the movie, because if he thought about what he - they - were doing, he'd spontaneously combust. Or something like combustion, anyway.

They watched the movie quietly, for a while, until Indiana left the states for Nepal. And then JC squeezed his hand again and whispered, "Chris."

And that was it. If he looked, it was all over. Or just beginning. If he turned his head, acknowledged JC now, it went beyond walks in the evening, strolling and talking. It went beyond friends going to the movies, and bumping fingers while they shared popcorn. It went beyond late-night discussions about the merits of punk versus blues over bowls of ice cream. It went beyond watching each other over dinner and dancing and singing and piles of laundry that needed folding. It went beyond longing and wishful thinking. If he looked, it became something more.

He turned his head, and-

"Ow!" Chris pulled back and rubbed his forehead. JC did the same, frowning at Chris.

"Hard head, man."

"Dude. You can't talk." Chris poked gently at the spot. "I think you cracked my skull."

JC grinned and shook his head. "You're way too hard-headed for me to be able to do that."

"Hmph." One last poke, and a wince when he hit the tender spot, then Chris turned his attention back to JC. "Want to, um. Give that a try again?" He shifted around; they both ignored the bowl of popcorn that spilled onto the carpet. 

"Yeah." JC smiled at him and Chris shivered. It was the same smile he'd gotten since he met him, but it was-different, now. Something more. He reached up and touched JC's neck, curled his hand around to cup the back of it as they leaned in.

It was tentative, at first; a light brush of mouths, barely touching. JC smiled when they leaned back and Chris was struck by the urge to absorb that smile, take it inside himself and keep it forever; a private part of JC just for him. He licked his lips before leaning in again, and this time the kiss was deeper, longer, wetter, with the slick glide of tongue-against-tongue. Chris pressed closer to JC and made a soft noise of encouragement when he curled his hands over Chris' shoulders. They stopped to breathe, then kissed again, deep and hard, licking and sucking at lips, tongues, at the soft inside spots. Chris palmed one hand down JC's chest, paused over his heart to feel it thudding rapidly where he pressed. JC took Chris' hand in his and dragged it downward to his crotch and shivered when Chris curled his fingers loosely around the hard-on beginning to tent out his shorts. He whimpered when JC touched him back, rubbed his fingers lightly over Chris' growing erection. It was easy then, to lose track of kisses, of the way JC's mouth felt moving against his, of the way he tasted, salty-sweet from the popcorn and sodas earlier, and the way he felt, hard and hot against his fingers.

When JC dragged his mouth down over Chris' jaw and nipped gently before licking, Chris shuddered and groaned quietly. He threaded the fingers of his free hand through JC's hair and held him closer, groaned again when JC bit at his neck. "Don't--no marks," he whispered hoarsely, then hissed a breath out when JC licked over the bite.

"I won't," he whispered back, then bit Chris again. He licked up to Chris' ear and whispered, "bite me?"

Oh, Christ. 

Chris pushed, gently, and JC leaned back, tugging Chris over with him until they were laying on the couch, pressed together. JC arched his head back and Chris licked along his jaw then bit down, gently at first, then harder when JC groaned and arched under him. Oh, God, that was so sweet. He bit again and growled when JC rubbed upward, shifting so one of Chris' legs fell in between his. They ground against each other, slowly at first, then more frantically, bodies moving in a rhythm. Chris shuddered and kissed JC again, biting and sucking at his lips before pressing down hard and rough, licking around the inside of JC's mouth. He pulled back a little again, licked at his lips and god, he could taste JC there. Taste his mouth. He brushed JC's hair back, then nuzzled, licking at a spot behind JC's ear.

"JC—"

"Mmm. Chris," and JC arched again, pulling him back down. Anything else he might've said was lost inside Chris' mouth, lost inside the kisses that were long, slow, sweet, then hot, fast, slick and wet. "God."

"Yeah…"

And then JC did-—something with his hips, some sort of swivel, or thrust, or-—something. A move Chris was pretty sure he'd watched JC do in practices, but applied to him, against him, made his head spin and his vision go funny. They ground together harder, faster, and the pressure building made Chris want to scream, cry, shout with joy. He gritted out a word, or thought he did, maybe begging, maybe cursing, maybe just praise, he wasn't sure, then arched his head away from JC a little. When teeth sank into his throat he growled and thrust hard against JC and came, an explosion of color behind his eyes and heat through his body, and dampness inside his shorts. He felt JC laugh, sob, something against his throat, and a fast, hard snap of his hips upward, and there was flood of warmth that told him JC came too, even if he hadn't clutched hard onto Chris.

They kissed, panting, through the aftershocks, hips still twitching toward each other. Chris was pretty sure he wasn't going to get enough of kissing JC any time soon, and said as much, when they'd shifted and stretched out facing each other, crowded onto the narrow couch. 

"I could get used to doing this like, all the time."

He kissed JC again, slower this time, a long, languid kiss that made his whole body warm and glowy, made his lips sting where they were already swollen and tender. JC looped his arms back over Chris' neck and pulled him close, whispered against his neck, "I kinda wanted to kiss you the first time I met you."

Chris drew back, a stupid grin spreading across his face. He could feel it. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"But--." He fell silent, considering. "Do. Um. Want to do it again?"

JC grinned. "This?" He kissed Chris, licking at his lips. "Or this?" And snapped his hips, twisting slightly. Chris growled.

"Yes. Both. Either." JC swiveled again and Chris felt his dick twitch inside his sticky shorts. "You're a prick tease, Chasez."

"Not true, man. I deliver."

And that, Chris decided, kissing him again, was the absolute truth. He would ask JC later about the kissing on a regular basis thing. 'Cos he was pretty damn sure the answer would be yes.

~fin~


End file.
